The Kitsune Chronicles Part 1: Shippo's Christmas
by RiverGriffinX
Summary: It's only a week until Christmas, and Kagome plans to spend Christmas Day with her friends in the feudal era. But when Shippo reunites with three long-lost family members, he must make the hardest decision he's ever had to make.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings from Riverstyxx and GoldenGriffiness! This short story was originally uploaded on GoldenGriffiness's account, however we've since created a joined account for our co-authored fics and have instead uploaded it here. It was originally posted for Christmas, but now has become the first of a series we plan to write known as the Kitsune Chronicles. It's also been split in two (as oppose to the original oneshot) to make it easier to read. Enjoy!**

**Shippo's Christmas**

There was a bitter chill in the air when Kagome woke from her slumber. The fire they'd slept around had gone out in the night and was now a smoldering pile of ashes that granted no warmth at all. Though her sleeping bag was thickly padded, she could still feel the cold that had awoken her. Across the other side of the pile of ashes that had once been a fire, the demon cat Kirara was curled around Sango.

'_It must be warm beside Kirara,' _Kagome thought, with the smallest inkling of jealousy. But a warmth near her chest reminded her that Shippo, the young fox child, was still asleep in her arms.

"It's cold this morning, isn't it?" Miroku said when he saw that Kagome was awake.

She sat up, cradling the sleeping Shippo in her arms, "Very. I've spent so long in this era, I guess I've lost track of the seasons. It must be winter, I suppose?"

"It must be with this sort of chill," Miroku was sitting propped up against a tree, his hands folded into the wide sleeves of his monk's robe. Sango, too, appeared to be awake, leaning against Kirara for warmth.

It didn't take Kagome long to notice that something was out of place. After scanning the camp site for another few seconds, she voiced that question that Miroku had been expecting.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's, uh…he's…" Miroku stuttered, averting his eyes from Kagome, looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the monk realised he had no choice.

"He went searching for…for someone," Miroku finished lamely, as though he was trying to hide something.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who?"

She didn't really have to ask. She had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew, and it caused a sinking feeling in her chest. That little burn of jealousy was there, too. Yes, she was quite certain that Inuyasha had gone searching for _that_ person.

When Miroku didn't answer, Kagome muttered bluntly, "It's Kikyo isn't it?"

Knowing the secret was out, Miroku knew there was no use in hiding anything anymore, "Well…he caught her scent. I tried to tell him that seeking her out would do him no good, but you know how he is. I think he's worried about her. He hasn't seen Kikyo in a while now, you know."

Kagome sighed reluctantly, "I know, but…he doesn't have to desert us like this! Kikyo can look after herself, she doesn't need him running around after her. And I…_we_ need him, too! He always does this. He promises he'll never leave me alone again, but then the first whiff of her he gets, he goes running off again! I wish he wasn't so…so…"

"Obsessed with her?" piped up a new voice as the newly awoken Shippo yawned and stretched.

Kagome looked down at the little fox demon, "maybe obsessed is too strong a word…"

But Shippo didn't seem to think so, "You know how he is, Kagome! He's always running after her and he never stops to think about us! I think he's obsessed, don't you, Miroku?"

But Miroku quickly held his hands up, shaking his head frantically, "leave me out of this, Shippo! I'm just the messenger!"

Kagome sighed. This day was already turning out bad, and she had only just woken up. The feelings of jealousy and rejection whirled around her gut, and the bitter cold was not helping her mood either.

"Obsessed or not, I suppose Inuyasha will return sooner or later," she sighed, "We just have to wait."

But it was a few hours before the half-demon did return, and by that time Kagome was bitterly cold and in a very bad mood. She saw him appear from the trees, his white hair easily making him recognisable. Kagome didn't even stop to consider his slightly despondent expression before she began her usual rant.

"Where have you been?" she asked, barely keeping a lid on her temper, "We've been waiting for you for hours! And it's freezing!"

Inuyasha look mildly abashed, but not much, "Sorry, I had something I needed to do."

He then strode right passed her without another word, much to Kagome's rising annoyance. She had been waiting here in the cold for him to come back for hours, and he wouldn't even tell her what he'd been doing for so long? The nerve of him!

"I know you were seeing Kikyo!" Kagome snapped suddenly, rising to her feet, "Why can't you just tell me what you were doing!"

Sensing a fight coming on, Sango, Miroku and Shippo edged inconspicuously away. Kirara mewled softly and stepped back. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, the faintest hint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

"I was just…" he muttered, and then looked away, "I didn't find her anyway. I thought I caught her scent, but… I looked everywhere."

Kagome bristled with anger. She knew it wasn't fair on the half-demon, but right now that didn't seem to matter. He'd disappeared before she'd even woken up and spent hours searching for a priestess that probably didn't want to be found, while she had waited patiently for him. Why did he always do this?

"You spent hours out there while we waited here freezing our _butts _off for you to return!" Kagome snapped, "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha snapped back, his short temper quickly getting the better of him, "I'm back now aren't I? It's not my fault you're cold, so quit taking it out on me!"

Kagome uttered a shrill noise of annoyance, "You're _always _running off after her! Why can't you wake up and see that she doesn't _want_ to be found? And we need you, too, Inuyasha!"

"It was only a few hours!" the half-demon defended, his eyebrow twitching with anger, "Stop yelling at me! If I want to go find her to make sure she's alright, I'm perfectly entitled to do that! You weren't even awake when I left, you didn't need me then!"

"You don't get it, Inuyasha! What if something had happened to us! You said you'd never leave me again, but you always seem to go running off to Kikyo like some love sick puppy!" It seemed like Kagome's jealousy had reached breaking point. Never had she called Inuyasha that, and clearly it struck a nerve.

"Well maybe if you didn't yell so much, I wouldn't run off so much!" Inuyasha yelled back, his cheeks flushed with angry embarrassment, "And like you're one to talk! You're always flirting with that dirty wolf-!"

"So now you're blaming me?" Kagome snapped back, her voice shrill and high, "And Koga's got nothing to do with this! You're the one who chose to go running off after Kikyo! You're despicable, Inuyasha! How could you just leave us here in the cold like this?"

But Inuyasha had had enough, and the next thing he said was not something he had ever expected himself to yell, "Well maybe if you didn't wear so little you wouldn't be so cold!"

A stunned silence fell in the campsite and every eye stared at the half-demon, who too stunned by his own words to say anything else. Kagome's cheeks flushed a brilliant red, making her look as though she might explode. Inuyasha realised his mistake too late, and everyone winced as Kagome screamed the magic words.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha didn't even have time to yell a protest before he crashed painfully into the hard ground, forming a shallow indent in the earth. All he could do was groan with his face pressed into the dirt. Kagome glared at his prostrate form with furious embarrassment as everyone else stared in shocked silence.

"I'm going home," Kagome announced suddenly, without any hesitation, and no one dared to argue.

Within seconds she was on Kirara's back, soaring back to the Bone Eater's well, leaving Inuyasha to nurse his own injured pride and everyone else to wonder when she'd return.

'_It's true my school skirt is short, and you don't see any like it in the feudal era, but he didn't have to say it like that!' _Kagome thought to herself after she'd waved goodbye to Kirara and clambered onto the side of the well, '_He's so insensitive._'

With another frustrated sigh, Kagome leapt into the dark abyss of the well. But she didn't hit ground. Instead, the familiar sense of weightlessness washed over her and she was surrounded by lights that reminded her of blue fireflies. Moments later, she found herself at the bottom of the well in the shrine house. Vaguely she could hear Sota's voice yelling something outside. It seemed she had returned to the present.

It took Kagome several minutes to clamber out of the well, and she was rather exhausted by the time she reached the top. Her mind was still full of bitter thoughts towards Inuyasha, not to mention embarrassment from his words, but those thoughts were briefly forgotten when she slid open the door of the shrine and looked outside.

The world was white. There was snow everywhere, coating the ground and adorning the branches of the sacred tree, covering the rooftops and the balcony. The air was freezing cold, but Kagome barely noticed as she took in the sight of what could only be described as a winter wonderland. She noticed her brother, Sota, chasing their cat, Buyo, around the yard.

"Wind scar!" he was yelling, cutting the air with the stick in his hand. Buyo mewled in response and scampered away through the thin layer of snow, prompting Sota to follow.

Smiling vaguely, Kagome picked her way across the snow-covered yard and headed towards the house. She waved at Sota as she passed, and he waved back before continuing to chase Buyo. Kagome shook her head at her younger brother's antics and stepped into the warmth of the house.

"Mamma!" she called, dropping her backpack in the hall, "I'm home!"

There was a patter of feet and Kagome's mother poked her head around the corner of the kitchen. Her eyes lit up and she smiled softly.

"Kagome! I'd hoped you'd be back for Christmas!"

Kagome's eyes widened as her mother hugged her fondly, "Christmas?"

"Didn't you know?" Mrs Higurashi let her daughter go, surprised, and then smiled once more, "You must have lost track of time in the feudal era. It's only a week until Christmas!"

Kagome was stunned, and slightly alarmed, "A week?"

"Are you going to stay here until Christmas?" her mother questioned hopefully.

But Kagome hesitated. She was still very annoyed with Inuyasha, and didn't particularly wish to return to the feudal era at this moment. But she knew that she couldn't just spend a whole week here! She had friends over the other side, too, and they needed her.

"I'd love to, Mamma, but…" Kagome hesitated, looking disappointed, "I can't. Everyone needs me over there; I can't desert them for a whole week!"

Mrs Higurashi looked rather disappointed by this news, "oh, but I'd hoped you would stay for Christmas dinner! We do miss you, Kagome. Perhaps you should take a break for a while. At least until after Christmas."

"Mamma, I…" Kagome sighed and shook her head, "I'd like to, but…"

Suddenly, a new idea popped into Kagome's head and she smiled an almost triumphant smile.

"I've got an idea! I can't stay here for the whole week, but I will come back here for Christmas!" but then Kagome's smile faltered, "But…I'd like to spend Christmas with my friends on the other side as well…"

It was a dilemma, but it was Kagome's mum who provided the answer with a warm and understanding smile, "You still can. How about you come home for Christmas Eve, and we'll have a slightly early Christmas just for you! And then you can spend Christmas day with your friends on the other side. How does that sound, Kagome?"

Kagome's face glowed with appreciation, "oh, Mamma, that's a wonderful idea! Thank you! I'll be sure to come home for Christmas Eve! I promise!"

Mrs Higurashi smiled warmly, "I'm always glad to help. Now how about you take your things upstairs and I'll cook you up something warm? Goodness knows you need it! It's awfully cold today! It already snowed this morning!"

But Kagome had another thought as she took her bag upstairs to her bedroom and dumped it beside her desk. Christmas was a time for giving.

"I have to buy everyone presents!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands in the air, "What am I going to get them all?"

So that was how, about an hour later, Kagome found herself wrapped in a scarf and trudging towards the shops on the search for Christmas presents.

Knowing that food was first and foremost in a particular hanyou's mind, Kagome hit a grocery store first. She had specifically chosen this store for its joke food. It had those little animals with brown jelly beans that came out their rear ends, coal candy, and ah, there it was! Just what she had been looking for!

There was a whole stand of it; various foods in fake dog- and cat-food cans. They came with label stickers that could be stuck over the original label. She scooped up several labelled "Ramen" and tossed them into her basket. On the spur of the moment, Kagome picked up a dog bone-shaped cake as well. She knew she was pushing Inuyasha even more, but the stubborn half demon had it coming, especially after _that _comment. She also picked out various cat treats for Kirara before heading to the exit.

As she was trotting briskly towards her next planned destination, something in the window of a pet shop caught her eye. As she stared at it, a devious smirk inched its way across her lips. A large dog collar dominated the scene; a huge black thing with bright red writing stitched across it. "Long live man's best friend" the stitching proclaimed in crudely formed letters.

The ugly collar had a prominent '75-percent-off' sign. Still grinning at her luck, Kagome strode into the store and proceeded to purchase the coal-black collar. She also picked out a pretty periwinkle-blue collar that read in dainty gold letters "I only look cute and innocent" for Kirara. Still grinning than devious smirk, Kagome left the store with yet another bag.

Heading to the shop she had originally planned for Shippo, Kagome purchased a lot of joke objects, as well as spinning tops and little wind up toys that she knew Shippo would like. If there was ever a person easy to shop for, it was Shippo. After all, he was still a child, demon or not.

As for the other two, Kagome had no idea what to buy for Miroku and Sango. What sort of gifts would her friends appreciate? Still pondering this question, she wandered over to a store to get some hair and face products for her modern day friends. For lack of better ideas, she also purchased an ornate comb for Sango and a bristle brush for Kirara. Now all that was left was to buy something for Miroku. But what?

Wracking her brains for an idea, Kagome's eye was drawn by a small bookshop across the road. She crossed the road, thinking vaguely of buying something for her mother, and entered the small shop. The first thing that caught her eye was a stand near the door with a large sign proclaiming 'History and Mythology' above it. As she browsed through the glossy-covered books, Kagome saw a title that sounded rather interesting.

'Japanese Feudalism' said the spiky black letters, and underneath was written 'A history of Japan and its Feudal Era' in smaller letters. Curious, Kagome plucked the book from the shelf. As she rifled through the pages, she saw several headings including 'Lords and Castles', 'Monks and Priestesses' and 'Mythology', as well as several subheadings. 'The Role of Monks' was the first that caught her eye, as well as the subheading in the Mythology chapter that said 'The Age of Demons?'.

"I wonder how accurate it is," Kagome wondered quietly, glancing at the back of the book, "Well at least our language hasn't changed in 500 years. Perhaps Miroku will find it interesting."

She tucked the book under her arm and perused the shop for a suitable novel for her mother. Minutes later she was back in the streets with the history book for Miroku, a romance novel for her mother, a book on ancient Japanese rituals for her grandfather, and a comic book for Sota. Kagome paused briefly at a stall to purchase a gaudy talisman that she knew her grandfather would adore, and then set off home with her several bags of purchased goods.

'_A job well done, Kagome!_' she thought to herself with a wide grin on her face, '_That's your Christmas shopping done!_'

She returned home at a brisk walk, bags swinging from her arms as the chill wind whipped at her hair. When she reached the shrine, she paused to stare at Sota. Her younger brother had tied a white sock around the base of his stick, apparently an attempt at representing the fur guard of Tetsusaiga. A wary, snow-bedraggled Buyo was hiding behind a bush, tired of playing adversary.

Shaking her head, Kagome continued into her house, only to find Hojo being offered a cup of tea by her mother. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead._ 'Oh great!'_

"Kagome!" Hojo rushed up to her with a solemn expression, "I'm so glad you recovered from your rare form of Alzheimer's!"

Kagome stared at him, the bead of sweat grew a little bigger at his words, "Uhh..._what_?"

"I guess you're still not completely recovered," he said, concernedly, "I brought you something."

Kagome watched as Hojo fished a large red candle out of his bag and offered it to her.

"The scent of this candle when burning is supposed to unblock what somebody has forgotten!"

"Uhh..." Kagome could only stare blankly at the candle in her hands.

"I have to go now, I'm really sorry," he apologised, bowing his head, possibly taking her speechlessness as a by-product of the latest 'illness'her grandfather had told the school she had caught.

He rushed off, leaving Kagome to stare blankly after him, blinking dazedly for a few minutes before heading back inside.

"Mama," she pleaded, placing her bags of shopping and the candle on the table, "I'm sorry, but can you please try and, well, _rein_ Grandpa in a bit? _Alzheimer's_ for the love of the four!"

Her mother looked a little surprised, and more than a little confused, "the love of the four?"

"Yeah, I guess I picked that saying up in the feudal era," Kagome grinned, slightly embarrassed, "I'll explain where it comes from later, but right now I need to get packed for the other side."

"So soon?" Mrs Higurashi looked disappointed, "Oh, but you only just got here. Stay the night, won't you?"

But Kagome shook her head, shrugging apologetically, "Sorry, Mamma, but there's a lot of things that need to be done over on the other side. I really should head back. Inuyasha will probably come after me if I don't. You know how impatient he is. And, anyway, I'll be back here for Christmas Eve!"

Her mother smiled gently, "alright, I understand. If you must go, you must go."

"Thanks Mamma," Kagome sighed gratefully, as she began to rummage through her bags of shopping, "I've bought presents for everyone on the other side. Would you mind wrapping them for me?"

As she pulled the presents for her feudal friends from the bags, Kagome tried not to blush when she placed the large black dog collar on the table. But, thankfully, her mother said nothing about it.

"Of course," Mrs Higurashi agreed, "I'll have them ready for when you return."

"Thanks mamma!" Kagome smiled again, gathering up the rest of the bags and the other presents. She dashed up to her room, hid the presents in one of her desk drawers, and began to pack.

Inuyasha paced backwards and forwards in front of the well, his arms folded and his fingers tapping an impatient rhythm inside his kimono. He and the others had returned to the well to wait for Kagome's return, though they had no idea when that would be. Sango sat against a tree not far away, stroking the kitten Kirara in her lap. Miroku stood next to her, relaxed with his staff propped up against the tree.

Shippo, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the well, staring into the darkness. Every now and then, the young fox demon would look up and ask when Kagome was coming back, much to a certain half-demon's annoyance.

"When's Kagome coming back?" Shippo whined, for the fiftieth time. Inuyasha's eyebrow had begun to twitch in his annoyance.

"I don't know, Shippo," the half-demon gritted between clenched teeth, "Stop asking!"

The fox demon glared accusingly at him, "If you hadn't yelled at her, I bet she wouldn't have left in the first place. You can be so insensitive sometimes."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, raising a threatening fist, "She's the one who started it anyway!"

But Shippo stood his ground, hopping down off the side of the well, "If you hadn't gone running off after Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have been upset! It's your fault she's gone, all because you can't make up your mind!"

"I said, shut up!" Inuyasha's yell coincided with a muffled thud as his fist connected for the hundredth time with Shippo's furry head.

Tears appeared in the corners of Shippo's eyes as a large red lump welled up where Inuyasha had struck him, and he began to wail. Inuyasha snorted and turned his back, folding his arms again.

"Inuyasha, there is no need for-," Miroku began disapprovingly, before his voice was cut off by another.

"Inuyasha!" snapped Kagome as she hauled herself up the side of the well, her voice booming angrily over Shippo's sobs.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide, as he turned to face the girl that had just clambered out of the well. She had a face like thunder, her eyes crackling with anger as she dropped her backpack on the ground.

"Sit!" she screamed, and Inuyasha was dragged forcibly down by the rosary around his neck. He hit the ground with a dull thud, uttering several curses under his breath.

"I've told you before not to hit Shippo! He's just a child!" Kagome snapped, ignoring his muffled mutterings. She bent over and picked up the sniffling Shippo in her arms. He stopped crying almost instantly, overjoyed to see her back.

"Kagome!" the fox demon cried, hugging her with his tiny paws, "You came back!"

"Of course," Kagome winked, and then shot a nasty look at Inuyasha who was pushing himself up off the ground, "Some people would be hopeless without me."

Inuyasha glared right back, "Feh, you're the one who's hopeless. And Shippo deserved what he got."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Inuyasha…"

The half-demon quickly shut his mouth and averted his eyes, knowing he was in danger of another 'sit' if he kept irritating her. Miroku and Sango approached; pleased to see their modern-day friend had return to the past.

"It is good to have you back, Kagome," Sango smiled, and Kirara mewled in agreement.

"We almost expected you to be gone for another day or so," Miroku added.

"Well," Kagome figured this would be as good a time as any to tell them, "I'm going back in a few days time, so I figured I better not stay too long."

As she expected, Inuyasha didn't seem too pleased with this revelation, "No way in hell are you going back there so soon! What could be so important, huh?"

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself before she turned to face the stubborn half-demon, "Christmas."

Everyone stared at her, wearing identical expressions of confusion. Kagome blushed when she realized that they would of course have no idea what Christmas was. It seemed it was time for a little explaining.

"Kris...mas?" Shippo asked slowly, clearly at a loss.

Kagome shook her head, "I forgot you wouldn't know. Well, time for storytelling!"

She clapped her hands in a business-like manner, and Shippo's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I love stories!" the fox demon cried, but as usual Inuyasha spoiled the fun.

"That can wait," the half-demon huffed, already striding away, "In case you've forgotten, we've got a job to do! We have to find Naraku, and the final jewel shards! So let's go!"

Kagome glared after him. She knew he was right, but he could at least allow her an hour or so to explain why she needed to return to her own time in a few days. Nevertheless, she picked up her backpack and began to follow after him.

"I guess I'll explain later," she told the others.

It was late afternoon, almost dusk, by the time they stopped and made camp. Sitting around a flickering campfire, Kagome decided it was time to explain. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara were all gazing expectantly at her, but Inuyasha was lounging up in the branches of a nearby tree and didn't seem at all interested. Perhaps he was still sulking because Kagome hadn't spoken to him since they'd left the well.

"So, Kagome, what is this 'Christmas' you speak of?" Miroku asked.

"Well," Kagome paused, wondering how to begin. She supposed she'd have to go right back to the origins of the holiday.

"It comes from a common religion called Christianity," she began, trying to remember what her mother had told her a long time ago, "It is a celebration of the supposed birth of Christ, or Jesus."

"Christ?" Sango asked curiously.

"The son of God, or at least in Christianity," Kagome answered, wondering if that would mean anything. But Miroku nodded in understanding.

"When Christ was born he was given gifts by three wise men that followed the evening star to find him. The celebration of Christmas involves the giving of gifts between friends and family. It is celebrated on the day that Christ was born. People say that a jolly old man called Santa Claus, with his sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, flies around the world and delivers presents to everyone. It's only a story of course, but Santa Claus has become like a symbol of Christmas."

"What does this Santa Claus look like?" Shippo asked eagerly, his eyes glowing in the firelight.

"Well, he's big and he wears lots of red," Kagome tapped her chin as she thought, "And he wears big black boots and a black belt, and he has a long white beard and white hair, and he wears a floppy red hat on his head. They say he carries a huge sack of gifts over his shoulder."

"How very interesting," Miroku said as he formed an image of a large man wearing a red kimono in his head.

"Uh-huh," Kagome was now into the swing of it, "Every year for Christmas, people erect trees called Christmas trees in their houses and decorate them with hanging ornaments and lights. Presents are left under the tree and opened on Christmas morning. People also hanging stockings – they're like really, really big socks – in front of their fire places for Santa to fill with gifts."

"Why a tree?" Sango asked, and Kagome paused. She had never really thought about it, but she remembered her mother saying something to her a long time ago.

"I think…trees, especially pine trees, are a symbol of life. I think they're supposed to symbolise new life, but most people just see them as a symbol of Christmas, just like Santa Claus," Kagome explained.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, which was now turning navy blue as the sun sank below the horizon, "Christmas is a time, even for people who aren't Christians, for family and friends to get together and celebrate. It's only a week away and I promised mamma that I'd come back for Christmas Eve. So, that's why I need to go back in a few days. Do you understand?"

"Of course we do," Sango reassured her friend, "You need to spend time with your family."

"And even if Inuyasha doesn't understand, we'll make sure he doesn't stop you," Miroku assured her, "But when will you be back?"

Kagome's smile brightened, "Oh, I'll be back on Christmas Day! I wouldn't want to miss out on celebrating Christmas with all of you, too! After all, Christmas is a time for family _and _friends, and I've got presents for all of you!"

"You do?" Shippo was thrilled.

"Yup."

Kagome noticed a vague reaction from the half-demon on the branch and smiled a bit.

"What'd you get?" Shippo asked, practically bouncing out of his skin, "What'd you get?"

Kagome's eyes twinkled mischievously, "You'll have to wait and find out! That's the tradition!"

Shippo looked crestfallen.

"Oh please, please, please!" he begged, as any child would, as Sota was probably doing right now.

"You'll just have to wait," Kagome grinned, "In fact; I think we should celebrate under the sacred tree!"

Shippo's eyes lit up, "That sounds great!"

The young fox demon looked hyper at the thought of gifts, just like any average kid. Eventually, the group finally turned in, Kirara curled around Sango and Shippo in Kagome's arms.

About mid-morning, the group found themselves wandering in a random direction, hoping vainly they were going towards the final shard. They were travelling down an overgrown path, vine-like plants creeping across the track, as Shippo continuingly begged Kagome to tell him what she had bought for him. This irritated Inuyasha to no end. The result was Shippo getting whacked repeatedly on the head, which, in return, earned Inuyasha an impressive amount of 'sits'.

A few minutes later, the hanyou's ears twitched and he halted.

"What's that?" he muttered suspiciously, glaring into the overgrown bush.

Just then the whole place dimmed and a reminiscent blue swirl of flames light up the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Shippo questioningly. Shippo raised his hands disarmingly, "Not me, I swear."

Suddenly, from all around them, a young female voice echoed, "This place is not meant for mere hu- what, _SHIPPO?_"

The young fox demon's eyes widened, "Akira?"

The light returned and, out of nowhere, a young fox demon appeared. Unlike Shippo, this fox demon was in full fox form. Kagome guessed it was about Shippo's age, with dusky dark blue-grey fur, light blue-grey points and a snow-white underbelly. It had some minor bangs partly obscuring its blue-green eyes.

The fox demon ran towards Shippo, reared up on hits hind legs and was suddenly obscured by smoke. The smoke dissipated a moment later to reveal a young human girl with the black legs, tail and paws of a fox. Her black, unruly hair was held in pigtails, her bangs were similar to what she had as a full fox, and her long grey-blue ears tapered to a paler point.

"She's like Shippo!" Kagome stuttered in shock,

"Helllooo genius!" the new fox demon replied sarcastically. The peppy young female fox hugged Shippo, "I thought you were dead! What happened? We found your home blackened with ash, and couldn't find you, aunty or uncle anywhere! Why are you travelling with _humans_ of all things?"

Shippo looked like he was about to tear up.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha interrupted rudely, "Shippo, who is this? Your cousin or what?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Yes?" he replied, a little nervously.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the ground face-first once again.

"Urrr," he groaned, "What was that for!"

Kagome looked away pointedly, "Figure it out yourself!"

Miroku nudged Sango, "I don't think she's forgotten that outfit comment quite yet." Sango nodded agreeably until she noticed Miroku was, as was his want, invading her personal space.

_Thud__**!**_

"Uhhh…" Miroku rubbed the red hand-shaped mark on his face – a frequent occurrence where he was concerned.

A bead of sweat ran down Kagome's head. '_Great first impression we're making,' _shethought,embarrassed.

"Well, Akira, is this where you live?" Shippo asked curiously, possibly trying to divert her attention from his friends' embarrassing habits.

"Close by," the young vixen demon answered distractedly, still eyeing the humans warily, "But, Shippo, how did you end up travelling with humans, and with a _demon slayer_ at that?"

"Well…" Shippo sobered, thinking of his deceased parents, and quickly changed the subject, "Can I visit Aunt Kazuo and uncle Miwa? I haven't seen them in forever!"

The newly met vixen's eyes sparkled, "you're kidding right? They would skin me alive if I didn't bring you over!"

"What about my friends? They can come too, right?" Shippo asked nervously, glancing back at Kagome.

"'Course they can, if you're sure they're safe."

"Look here!" Inuyasha snapped, "I sure don't like how you're talking about us when we're right here! But, Shippo, we have no time for any of this, and we sure as hell won't waist any here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, yet again, "SIT!"

She dipped her head graciously to Shippo's cousin, "we will be happy to except your offer. Please ignore my friend here, he enjoys being contradictory."

"Uh… Thanks, I think," said the peppy little vixen demon, raising an eyebrow.

"How far away do you live?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Not far," she replied, pointing a paw along the path, "Fifteen minutes."

A few minutes, a few slaps, and an ample amount of 'sits' later, they finally arrived at a small cave set into the cliff face. There was a small fire in the middle of the clean sandy floor and a couple of fox demons, one leaning against the other, stood by it. They were both currently in full fox form. One, whose fur was coal black with a slightly lighter underbelly, sat with her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Even as a fox she had prominent bangs. The male she was leaning against was rusty red with a tan underbelly, though his paws were black as jet. The tips of his ears were dark brown, and his opened eyes were an identical green to Shippo's.

Shippo ran up and hugged the rusty red fox demon, "Uncle Miwa! I've missed you!"

Shippo's eyes were streaming with tears.

"Shippo," the fox growled, though only the fox demons present could understand him in his animal form, "You're alive! Where're your mom and dad?"

Shippo began crying uncontrollably, something the fox father wasn't accustomed to. He had barely ever known Akira to cry, or Shippo when he came to visit. He looked at the young demon helplessly, unsure of what to do. Luckily for the father fox, his mate had awoken and, seeing Shippo upset, she quickly changed to her human form.

Unlike her daughter, she had mastered the human guise so that the only thing that differed from a mortal woman was her slightly tapered ears. She was thin, with pale ivory skin and pitch black hair that flowed to her waist. A long, leaf-green gown hid her feet. Her eyes, revealed to be a deep sapphire blue, were half obscured by her long bangs and full lashes. She drew Shippo in and hugged him.

"Shippo," the vixen soothed.

Unfortunately, Miroku ruined the moment; he rushed towards Kazuo, only to receive a well deserved whack over the head by Hiraikotsu, Sango's giant boomerang-esk weapon.

"Pervert," muttered the demon slayer.

"As always," agreed Shippo with a small hiccup, starting to recover from the reminder of his parents' death.

"Shippo," whispered the mother fox, stroking his hair soothingly, "do you feel ready to talk now?"

"A-as I'll ever be," the young fox mumbled between hiccups, though he didn't look ready at all.

"Sango," Kagome murmured suddenly, placing a hand on the demon slayer's shoulder.

"Yes?" Sango whispered back.

"Can you take Shippo outside please? I'll explain about his parents; he doesn't need to."

Sango nodded wordlessly in understanding and strode towards the young fox demon. She held her hand out towards him and he looked at her through watery eyes, questioningly, the mother fox's arms still wrapped protectively around him.

"Will you come with me Shippo?" The demon slayer asked gently, "I want to talk to you."

Shippo sniffled and nodded, "o-ok."

He hopped out of the mother fox's arms and placed his tiny paw in Sango's hand. The demon slayer picked him up carefully and strode out of the cave, ignoring the staring eyes of everyone except Kagome. Kirara mewled softly and trotted after her, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku alone with the family of demon foxes. For a moment there was only silence – uncomfortable silence – until the mother fox stood up.

"You seem to know Shippo well. Perhaps you can tell me what has become of his parents and why he has chosen to travel with humans," her eyes strayed to Inuyasha, "and a half demon. I am Kazuo, what do they call you?"

Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself! My name is Kagome."

Kazuo's eyes seemed to scrutinise her closely for several seconds, "You wear strange clothes, Kagome."

At that comment, Kagome felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. Inuyasha's previous comment was far from forgotten, but this fox demon only seemed curious.

"I'm…not from around here," Kagome replied, with a nervous laugh, knowing that her face was now as red as Inuyasha's robe.

Kazuo smile gently at her reaction, "forgive me, Kagome, I did not need to embarrass you. Who are your friends?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but froze when Miroku suddenly darted in front of her, and clasped his hands around Kazuo's. The motherly fox demon stared at the monk in surprise and confusion, while Kagome noticed that the male fox had stiffened slightly.

"My name is Miroku, my lady," the monk swiftly introduced himself, "And may I say that I have never met a woman more lovely than you, demon or not!"

Kagome sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. Miroku never changed, no matter how many times his lechery got him into trouble. If Sango hadn't left with Shippo, Kagome was sure the monk would already be wincing on the ground with a lump on his head, courtesy of Hiraikotsu. As it were, no one was there to oppose him, except Inuyasha.

"That'll do, you rotten lecher," the half-demon grumbled, "Remember that she's already got a mate."

At this, Miroku gave a nervous laugh and jumped away, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way. Kazuo just stared at him, and Kagome noticed that the male fox had relaxed again. Blinking, Kazuo turned her eyes on Inuyasha.

"And what do they call you, half-demon?"

Inuyasha scowled. Kagome always knew how much he hated being called a half-demon, especially by full demons like Kazuo.

"Inuyasha," he muttered grudgingly, and said no more.

Kagome noticed that neither Akira nor the male fox had said anything for a while. She wondered for a moment what the male's name was, trying to remember what Shippo had called him.

"Excuse me…" she asked timidly to the rust-red fox, "What is your-?"

"Miwa," the fox grunted, cutting her off before she could finish her question.

"Oh."

Kazuo smiled gently, "Now that we are introduced, I must ask you of Shippo. Please, we care about him, and we must know what has happened to Miwa's brother."

Kagome's heart sank. It was not good news that she was about to disclose, and she hoped that the fox family wouldn't take it too badly. At least Shippo wasn't here to relive the death of his parents. Her hesitation must have been obvious, for Akira quickly became impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the vixen asked, "Aren't you going to tell us what happened? You already sent Shippo out, so hurry up and spit it out! What happened, and why is Shippo travelling with _you_?"

Kagome sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry, but…what I'm about to tell you is not good news."

Kazuo's eyes were full of sadness, and Miwa suddenly stood up. A puff of smoke obscured him for a moment and suddenly a man, not a fox, was standing there. He was taller than Kazuo, but not by much, and his rust-red hair almost reached his shoulders. The deep green robe he wore did not conceal the impressive muscles he sported, and a pair of rusty ears poked out from beneath his hair. A pair of bright green eyes stared at Kagome, his expression serious.

"Something happened to my brother, didn't it?" Miwa asked, his voice deep and gruff.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look away from those captivating green eyes, "yes…your brother was…he was killed."

Kazuo uttered a tiny gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, while Miwa merely closed his eyes briefly, like a warrior willing away his pain.

"How did it happen?" Miwa asked after a moment, reopening his eyes.

It took several minutes for Kagome to explain that Shippo's father, Miwa's brother, had been slaughtered by a pair of demons known as the Thunder Brothers, and Shippo had been seeking them for revenge. She explained how she and Inuyasha had helped Shippo exact his revenge on the murderers, and how the young fox demon had been with them ever since.

"So my brother is dead," Miwa sighed, turning away, "At least he was avenged. I should thank your for helping my nephew to avenge his father – my brother."

Kazuo was blinking away tears, but to no avail as they streamed silently down her cheeks. Akira had merely looked away, as though she was afraid that, by looking at her mother's tears, she too would start to cry. She refused to cry.

"What…what happened to his wife? Where is Shippo's mother?" Kazuo asked softly, whipping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

But Kagome shook her head, "She was gone before he met Shippo. He…he told me she died before his father was killed. I do not know how, though."

"She was not a well fox," Miwa said suddenly, "Always weak and fragile. A simple disease could bring her to her knees, almost like any mortal. Perhaps her body finally gave out. At least she did not have to witness her husband's murder."

Kazuo clasped her hands together and turned away, letting the tears run freely down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything else, but Kagome knew that the motherly fox wished she could have been there for Shippo – and she wished that she could have been there in his mother's last moments, as least to say goodbye.

"We are the only family Shippo has left now," Akira muttered, glaring at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, her own eyes stinging with tears, "I'm sorry I had to bring you this news."

"Do not be sorry," Kazuo murmured, smiling through the tears, "You have brought Shippo back to us – alive. That is more than we could ever ask."

That phrase caught Inuyasha's attention, though for the others the implicated meaning seemed to escape them.

'_Damn! Kagome,'_ he thought angrily, '_are you so blind, or do you want Shippo to leave?'_ He shook that off before he said it; even he, thick-headed as he was, could see it was uncalled for.

Kirara appeared at Kagome's feet. She tilted her head questionably and let out an inquisitive "meow?"

"Give us a couple more minutes," Kagome said in a whisper to Kirara.

"Well," Kazuo sighed, shaking herself, "I better start cooking. I have two young ones and guests to cook for!"

To Kagome's shock Inuyasha started growling, quiet enough so that only she could here. He hadn't missed the suggestion that they were guests, while Shippo was not.

Kagome looked at him, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered in a tone that suggested a 'sit' in every syllable.

Inuyasha, unsurprisingly, shut up quickly. But he still wished to start ranting at the pair of foxes.

'_Did they avenge Shippo's Dad?_' he thought angrily, '_NO! Did they look after Shippo all this time? No!_' Inuyasha knew he was being unfair, but the thought of losing Shippo was too much to take. However aloof he pretended to be, he loved the young demon dearly.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's clenched fists as well as his narrowed eyes. '_What's gotten into him?'_ the young miko wondered, but didn't ask. Instead she kept a close watch on him for the next few hours, in case he did something strange.

Those next few hours were passed peacefully, though not entirely cheerfully, as the knowledge of Shippo's parent's deaths still weighed heavily upon them. Kazuo cooked them a strange soup of leek and tubers that Kagome found rather enjoyable. Shippo, however, having become used to the food that Kagome brought back from her time, found it rather dull. Nevertheless, the young fox demon ate without complaining, through he found himself longing for the 'ninja food' that Kagome usually cooked for him.

"Do you enjoy it, Shippo?" Kazuo asked anxiously, and Shippo couldn't bring himself to say otherwise.

"I-it's great," the young fox demon replied, slurping up the last of the soup quickly as though to prove his point.

The motherly demon smiled gently, "Now that you're here, I can make it for you every day if you want."

Inuyasha, who had been silent for quite a while, shot Kazuo an angry look at those words – a look that was not missed by the eagle-eyed Kagome. What was with him? Next to her, Sango had suddenly stopped eating and was staring at Kazuo and Shippo. Kagome nudged her gently.

"Something wrong, Sango?"

The demon slayer glanced at Kagome and quickly shook her head, "no, not at all."

But when Kagome looked away, Sango stared glumly at the remnants of soup in her bowl and wondered, '_Did Kazuo really mean it that way? Does she intend Shippo to stay?_'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second part of Shippo's Christmas. Enjoy!**

"You're all welcome to spend the night here," Kazuo told them after a while, "We have more than enough space."

Inuyasha was tempted right then and there to tell them that they had other things to do and that they need to leave now – and take Shippo with them. But he caught Kagome's warning glance, and said nothing at all. The young miko smiled gratefully at Kazuo.

"We'd be grateful for the shelter, thank you."

"Shippo, Shippo! Let me show you my secret place!" Akira suddenly piped up, grasping Shippo's paws, a glint of excitement in her eye, "Come on!"

Shippo was only too happy to accept, allowing the young vixen to drag him towards the mouth of the cave. Akira looked back at the others, a warning challenge in her eyes.

"No humans allowed," she stated, then smiled brightly and pulled Shippo out of the cave.

Kagome smiled vaguely, a little put out by that 'no humans' remark, and yet pleased to see Shippo having fun with another demon his age. At least it took his mind off things.

"Akira never shows anyone her secret place," Kazuo chuckled, "I am glad she and Shippo can finally play together. She has wanted a friend for so long, but now she and her cousin are together again."

Inuyasha refrained from glaring at Kazuo and instead glared at the wall, '_Together again, huh? For how long, huh? You expect him to be here forever, don't you? Why doesn't Kagome realise that?_'

Akira's secret place turned out to be a hollow tree where she went whenever she wanted to hide from someone. There was a tiny hole in the trunk that nothing bigger than she or Shippo could fit through, and it was rather cosy inside. Akira bounced up and down inside the tree hollow, which she had lined with moss to soften the floor.

"This is great, Shippo! I've never had anyone to share my secret place with! Just think of all the things we could do together! And this can be our secret meeting place! No one will ever find us here!"

Though Shippo heartily agreed, even he didn't realise that Akira intended him to stay with her and her family forever. They returned at dusk to find Miroku helping clean up after the meal.

"A lady as fair as you should not exhaust yourself caring for mere travellers such as us. Allow me to assist."

But though Kazuo insisted that she was fine, Miroku would not let it be. Until, that is, Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him forcefully away. She wasn't the only one giving the monk death glares; Miwa wasn't at all pleased with the way the monk was flirting with his wife.

"Can't you give your lechery a rest for once?" Sango snapped, with even more venom in her voice than usual. Miroku noticed that her eyes were unusually bright, and shrank away from her furious gaze.

The demon slayer turned away from him suddenly and strode quickly towards the mouth of the cave were she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Miroku stared for a moment and was sure he saw her wipe her hand across her eyes, as though to sweep away tears. Feeling abashed, the monk was about to get up and go over to her, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Sango?" the young miko sat down next to her friend, but Sango quickly turned her face away, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Sango insisted, but her voice cracked and she suddenly whispered, "No!"

Her shoulders shaking, Sango turned her eyes back to Kagome, who saw that the demon slayer was close to tears. Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong, but she had a feeling.

"It's just…" Sango took a deep breath and stared out at the dusk sky, "Shippo had to suffer the loss of his family, just…just like me. And now, well, now he's found the other half of his family – a family that is still alive, that still cares about him and cherishes him. But I…I don't have anyone left. M-My whole village was destroyed, my father and his comrades slaughtered! There's no one left to c-care about me! All I have is…Kohaku…"

As she whispered her brother's name, the tears finally broke and rolled unchecked down her cheeks. Kagome felt her heart wrench in pity, and a part of her wished she could understand Sango's pain, if only to make her feel better. Kirara had trotted over to them and began to rub herself against Sango's leg, purring almost reassuringly. Absentmindedly, the demon slayer reached down to pat the twin-tailed cat.

"If only Kohaku was back with me…" she whispered, and Kagome reached an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"We'll get him back, Sango, you'll see. And, even though your family may be gone, there are still people who care about you – _we _care about you."

A smile tugged at Sango's mouth, "thank you, Kagome."

"I think it's time we all turned in for the night," Kazuo suggested, several moments later, "Shippo, Akira, I have made up beds for both of you."

But Shippo hesitated, "Oh, thank you, but I usually sleep with Kagome."

Kazuo blinked, "Oh? A demon like you should not be sleeping with a human. Come, I made up this bed just for you."

But Shippo shook his head, "No thanks, Kagome might get cold without me, and I can't have that."

With that, the young fox demon turned and clambered into Kagome's lap. Kazuo was stunned, too stunned to say anything else. Why would the young fox refuse her offer like that? Akira just gave Shippo a confused look and went to go curl up in her own bed, a nest of moss and grass. It didn't take long for Kagome to lay out her sleeping bag and clamber into it. Shippo curled up in her arms, while Kirara and Sango slept together near the mouth of the cave.

Within minutes, the inhabitants of the cave were all fast asleep, Miroku and Inuyasha both leaning against the wall. However, not everyone was asleep. Kazuo sat for a while, troubled, staring at the sleeping Shippo curled up in the human girl's arms. Miwa noticed there was something amiss, simply by the way his wife stared almost sadly at the young fox.

"Something wrong, Kazuo?" he asked gruffly, in a low voice as to not wake Akira and the others.

"Oh…" Kazuo sighed quietly, "I just do not understand. Why does Shippo insist on sleeping with that human girl? It is not right for a full demon like him, no matter how young he is. I thought for sure he would accept my offer and sleep in the bed I made him. After all, he must do so eventually. These humans cannot stay forever, and when they are gone, Shippo will not be able to sleep with the girl."

"Don't let it worry you," Miwa grunted, leaning back against the wall, "Like you said, the humans with leave eventually. Let him sleep with the girl while she is still here. It won't be for long."

"Yes…yes, you are right," Kazuo sighed, but didn't take her eyes off Shippo and Kagome.

Near the mouth of the cave, Inuyasha cracked an eye open. He had been listening to everything they had said, and was now certain that they intended Shippo to stay with them long after he and everyone else had left.

'_No way in hell is that going to happen,_' Inuyasha thought briefly, before closing his eyes again and trying to sleep.

A slight popping sound told him that the two fox demons had transformed back into their true forms, and he relaxed as he heard their breathing slow to an even pace. Now he was the only one left awake in the cave, and that suited him just fine. But, seconds later, he too was lost to the realm of dreams.

The next few days were spent in the company of the fox family, which suited Shippo just fine, but left others on the edge. Inuyasha wanted to leave as quickly as possible, and get away from these demons who threatened to take Shippo away. Sango, on the other hand, was extremely strained by Miroku's frequent attempts to flirt with Kazuo. By now she didn't even trust him looking at her, and he'd already suffered several strikes to the head from Hiraikotsu. Kagome knew that it was hard for Sango to see how much the fox family cared about Shippo – all it did was remind her of her own lost family, and her last remaining family member.

But still Kagome, Miroku and Shippo remained completely oblivious to Kazuo's intentions. Only Inuyasha and Sango saw that the motherly fox expected Shippo to stay with them forever, and for Inuyasha that was unacceptable. On the evening of the second day, Kagome had had quite enough of Inuyasha's constant growling and glaring at Kazuo.

"I think Shippo likes it here," Kazuo smiled as she and Kagome watched the two young foxes play together, "He must be happy to finally be back with his own kind after so long."

Kagome was about to agree, when she heard a faint growling coming from somewhere near her. She glanced quickly to her right, only to see that the noise was coming from Inuyasha, and he was glaring yet again at Kazuo. Anger boiled up in Kagome's gut. How dare he act like this? Just what was he thinking?

"Excuse me," she said politely to Kazuo, stood up, and marched over to Inuyasha. He stared at her and, wordlessly, she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

Once out of earshot of the cave, the young miko suddenly exploded into a torrent of angry words, "Just what do you think you're doing? Who do you think you _are_, Inuyasha? You're always growling and glaring at Kazuo like she's done something wrong, when she hasn't been anything but kind to us! She's taken us into her home, given us food and shelter, and the least you could do is show her some gratitude! The way you're acting makes it seem like you're going to attack her at any time, like she's some sort of enemy! Well, she's not! She's sweet and kind, and she cares about Shippo! It seems to me that whenever she mentions how happy Shippo is, you just get mad! So what – is – your – _PROBLEM_?"

Inuyasha shrank away from Kagome's furious outburst, shocked and stunned by what she was screaming at him. So she truly hadn't realized it? She truly didn't realise that Kazuo expected Shippo to stay? Well, she had no right to yell at him like that!

"Open your eyes, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back with equal ferocity, much to Kagome's shock, "Don't you realise what's going on, what Kazuo expects from Shippo?"

Kagome glared at him, a little unsure of herself now, "I don't understand what you mean, Inuyasha."

The half-demon gave a frustrated growl and clenched his fists, "Haven't you noticed the way she talks about him, like he's never going to leave? I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet; are you really that blind? Well it's about time you opened your eyes and realise what Kazuo intends!"

"What are you saying?" Kagome yelled back, beginning to understand but not wanting to believe it.

"I'm saying that Kazuo expects Shippo to stay with them, dammit! Forever!" Inuyasha yelled, "She expects him to stay even after we leave! She expects us to leave him behind!"

Kagome was struck dumb for several moments, staring in horror at Inuyasha as she realized that he was right. How could she have been so blind? How could she not have noticed this?

"N-no…Shippo wouldn't…" she stuttered, shaking her head, gazing desperately at the half-demon, "He wouldn't leave us! …Would he?"

Inuyasha felt all his anger melt away in the face of Kagome's desperation, and he regretted telling her. But it had to be said, and she had to know before Shippo made his final decision.

"I don't know," the half-demon sighed, turning his face away from the teary miko, "but the way things are going…it seems likely that he will stay here."

"B-but," Kagome's eyes had filled with tears, "h-he can't…"

Without warning she flung herself at Inuyasha, clenching her fists in his robe and burying her face in his chest. He didn't have the heart to push her away, and could only place a comforting hand on her back as she sobbed.

"H-he can't leave us!"

But she knew as well as Inuyasha that they didn't have a choice in the matter. There was nothing they could do but wait for Shippo to make his choice – to stay or to go. But what would his choice be?

Another night passed with Shippo sleeping in Kagome's arms, and Kazuo wondering why he insisted on doing so. She had even offered that he sleep with her instead, but Shippo insisted that he had to sleep with Kagome – to keep her warm if nothing else. But for Kagome, it was difficult to sleep. She lay awake for hours, staring at the young fox demon in her arms and wondering what it would be like to wake up in the morning and realise he was no longer there. The thought brought tears to her eyes, and when she finally drifted into slumber, those tears remained glistening on her pale cheeks.

The third day dawned into a fine morning, not a cloud in the pale blue sky. But there were many clouds in Kagome's eyes as she stared glumly into space. She wanted to hide it from Shippo, didn't want him to see that the thought of him leaving had left her feeling as though there was something missing in her heart. But she could barely shake herself out of this stupor of depression long enough to put a smile on her face.

"You seem a little sad today, Kagome," Kazuo said, concerned, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh!" Kagome quickly blinked and put a smile on her face, "Of course not, I was just…just thinking of things."

"Of course," Kazuo smiled and left the miko to herself.

But Shippo was not so easily fooled. Despite being young, the fox demon was very inept at reading other people's emotions. He kept an eye on Kagome the instant he noticed her acting differently, and it wasn't long before he confronted her about it. She was sitting on a fallen tree outside the cave when he approached her.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there, Kagome?" Shippo asked, hopping up onto the log next to her, "Is it Inuyasha again?"

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, to tell him that there was nothing wrong, but realized she couldn't lie to the young fox demon. She had to know – what would his decision be; had he already made it?

"No, Shippo, it's not Inuyasha," she sighed, staring at her hands, "I want to know something, Shippo…"

"What is it?" the fox demon asked, staring up at her with his big green eyes.

Kagome stared solemnly back at him, "When we leave here, will you come with us, or will you stay here?"

Shippo was stunned. He had not expected a question like that, and he hadn't even thought about it. He'd been playing with Akira so much, enjoying himself, that he hadn't realized eventually they'd have to part ways and continue their search for the final shard. Would he leave, though? Or would he stay? Shippo didn't know what to say.

"I-I…" he stuttered, his eyes full of confusion.

Kagome had turned her eyes away from him, "It's…it's ok if you choose to stay. They are your family, after all. And we could never replace your family…"

But Shippo was now more confused than ever. He jumped down off the log and backed away, much to Kagome's surprise.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, "I need some time to think!"

And with that he turned on his heel and dashed away, disappearing into the undergrowth towards the one place he could hide – Akira's secret place. Kagome watched him go, her eyes full of sadness, now feeling worse than ever.

Shippo was feeling very confused. He played with Akira only half-heartedly and his tail dragged perpetually on the sandy cave floor. He loved his cousin and her family – he had since they had first met – but he loved Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha just as much, if not more. They felt more like family to him than his demon relatives did. They had been there for him when his life was hardest, when he needed someone to watch out for him most.

Kagome and Inuyasha had helped him avenge his dad when they had barely known them, even though they had met with Shippo's feeble attempt to steal the jewel surrogate 'family' all had their quirks, and a _lot_ of them to, but he loved them none the less.

'_Inuyasha is such a bonehead when it comes to females – when _I_, a seven year old demon, can see that Kagome likes him and he can't, ya gotta know something's wrong. Miroku's curse, and being raised by his sensei, has left him a complete pervert – even now, when he's engaged! Sango has lost everything - her family, her village, everyone – and all she has left is Kohaku! But no one even knows where he's gone to now. And that's only skimming the surface,_'Shippo thought, '_They've all been through so much, and sometimes I find their idiocy unbearable, but…_'

"Helllooo? I asked if you wanted to go to our secret place," Akira asked irritably, breaking through his thoughts.

"Oh…yeah, okay," Shippo replied, a little dejectedly.

Once they had gone and the cave was empty, Kazuo eyed Kagome. They were alone in the cave – Miroku had left on some pointless task in an attempt to win over the already married fox demoness, Sango had gone with him to keep him in check, and Inuyasha had left a while ago, most likely looking for a fight to vent his anger. Where Miwa had left to was a mystery to the young miko. But she supposed the gruff fox demon had his own things to attend to.

"Kagome?" the motherly demon asked, with the faintest hint of concern in her voice.

Kagome looked up at the fox mother, "yes?"

"Why is Shippo so upset? I noticed you were acting odd before, and now Shippo is acting strange. He seems…depressed," Kazuo gestured at where the fox cub had last been, her eyes sad.

Kagome sighed and let her eyes drop back to the floor. Perhaps it was time she talked to Kazuo about Shippo – about what would happen when it was time for them to leave. The thought of losing Shippo weighed heavily on her heart, but she knew it was not her choice to make. And Kazuo needed to see that it was not hers either.

"Listen, Kazuo…" Kagome raised her eyes to meet Kazuo's, "We need to talk about Shippo…about what's going to happen to him."

"Whatever do you mean?" the motherly fox asked, completely bemused by these words.

Kagome hesitated briefly before continuing, "Soon we're going to have to leave you and your family and continue on our way. But, the question is, what will Shippo do? Will he leave with us or…will he stay with you?"

As she expected, Kazuo looked quite shocked at this question, "Why, Shippo will stay of course! He belongs here, with his family – his own kind! I thought you realised he was to stay with us once you had left."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome looked away as she felt her eyes sting with tears. Kazuo needed to understand.

"But is that what Shippo wants?" she asked softly, not meeting Kazuo's eyes.

Kazuo stared, "he…he…well, of course, it must be! We are his family; we are all he has left! Why would he not want to stay with us?"

Kagome felt something hot rise in her chest, a feeling she was not unused to. It could only be described as jealousy, and in her frustration she couldn't help but blurt out, "Because we're his family too!"

Hot tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks and she quickly looked away from Kazuo's stunned face, not wanting to see her expression. The fox demoness did not speak for a while, and only Kagome's broken sobs kept the silence at bay. Her tears dripped onto the sandy floor, darkening small circular patches between her knees.

"We may be humans," Kagome sniffed, when Kazuo hadn't answered, "but that doesn't mean we care any less about Shippo than you do! He's our friend; he's one of us, and we care about him like he is part of our own family! Shippo is precious to us, can't you see that?"

Kazuo stared at the young human girl, seeing her in a way she had never seen her before. She truly did care about Shippo, she saw that now, and her heart wrenched with guilt for not noticing sooner. These humans were far more than just travelling partners – they were Shippo's family, no matter how mismatched they appeared.

"I-I never realised," Kazuo admitted, her own eyes filling with tears, "I'm so sorry, Kagome, I never thought…I never thought that Shippo could mean this much to you. It's just…I've never seen a human care so much about a demon, I thought…"

"I-it's ok," Kagome replied, dashing the tears from her eyes, "I understand. But, please, don't force Shippo to stay here, just as I will not force him to stay with us. He must choose whether to stay with you or continue with us; he must make that choice himself! And neither you nor I can make that choice for him. Please, Kazuo, promise me you'll let him decide on his own. Promise me that."

Kazuo nodded slowly, a single tear rolling down her face, "I promise, Kagome. I promise."

Morning gave way to afternoon, as the third day they had spent with the fox family drew to a close. Shippo sat alone outside the cave, watching the sky as the afternoon sun spread streaks of orange across the horizon. His mind was in turmoil – should he stay with his family, or his friends? It was not a decision he could make easily.

He thought about staying, about spending the rest of his childhood, and maybe even longer, with Akira and his aunt and uncle. He thought about living with those of his own kind once more – how happy it should make him. He could become a strong demon in his own right, no more worrying about jewel shards or Naraku.

But then he thought about his friends, all they had lost, and all they had done for him. He thought about leaving them and realised the thought caused a physical pain in his chest, as though his heart was being torn in two. They were his family as well as his friends. How would they feel if he just deserted them? How was he supposed to know what was the right thing to do?

"Stupid, stupid," Shippo muttered, striking his own forehead in frustration, "What am I supposed to do?"

His body trembled as his eyes threatened to start spilling tears, but a voice suddenly startled him from his thoughts.

"Hey."

Shippo looked up in surprise at the familiar voice to see Inuyasha standing over him, his arms folded into the sleeves of his fire-rat robe. He wore the usual scowl, but there was something different in his eyes, something Shippo had never seen before. Was it understanding? Or maybe even sadness.

"I-Inuyasha…" the young fox demon murmured, staring up at the white-haired half-demon.

"I want to talk to you," Inuyasha replied, turning away, "Come on."

Curious, and perhaps a little nervous, Shippo hurried after him. Inuyasha led him deep into the forest, away from the cave, as though he was afraid that someone would overhear whatever he was about to say. At last he stopped, in front of a hollowed out tree that was familiar to Shippo, but not to the half-demon. Despite standing right in front of it, Inuyasha still had no idea about Akira's secret place. But that was the least on his mind.

"I know what you've been thinking, Shippo," Inuyasha stated seriously, and Shippo gulped on his nervousness, "You've got a big decision to make. So, what's it gonna be?"

The young fox demon trembled, "I…I don't know…"

"Don't give me that," the half-demon scowled, "You have to make a decision sooner or later. We can't stay here forever, and it's up to you whether _you_ do or not! So, what'll it be?"

But Shippo screwed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically, crying, "I don't know! Just stop it! I don't know what to do!"

A sob escaped his lips and suddenly the fox demon found himself crying, his paws over his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears from the half-demon. But it was useless, and he dreaded what Inuyasha thought of him now. But he needn't have worried.

"Shippo," Inuyasha sighed, his voice more gentle than usual, "Just stop crying. I've told you before – men never show their tears."

"B-but I d-don't know what I'm s'posed t-to do!" Shippo sobbed, still hiding his face behind his tiny paws, "H-how can I ch-choose between m-my friends and my fa-family?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Crying isn't going to help you make that choice. Just listen to me. It won't hurt us if you decide to stay – hell, I'm sure we can get on just fine without you. What I'm trying to say is that you need to do what makes _you_ happy. You got that?"

Shippo stared at him through his tears, hardly able to believe the half-demon's words, "y-you mean that?"

"Of course. You need to do what's best for you, not us. So quite crying and make up your mind!" Inuyasha scowl had suddenly returned, as though embarrassed by what he'd said.

Though still crying, Shippo tried to smile, "Thanks, Inuyasha…"

A tinge of red touched the half-demon's cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes, "Feh. Not like I really care what you decide. I just need you to make up your mind so we can get a move on and get out of here!"

With that he left Shippo to himself and strode back towards the cave. He paused for a moment just before he disappeared out of sight and yelled back, "I want an answer tomorrow! You got that?"

When Shippo nodded, Inuyasha disappeared into the trees and the young fox demon was left alone again. Though Inuyasha's words had helped, the decision was still the hardest the young fox had ever had to make. He sat for a long time in the secret place, thinking it over and wishing that it didn't have to be so hard. But he knew, sooner or later, that he had to make a choice. Friends…or family?

'_But is there such a vast difference?_' Shippo wondered, '_Kagome's like a mom to me; she reminds so much of my mom._'

Though, thankfully, his parents hadn't gotten into fights as often as Kagome and Inuyasha did. His dad had looked like Miwa, but not gruff or aloof like Miwa was. He had always managed to make Shippo laugh when he was down. His mom, however, had been so full of life. However sickly or sore she was, she would always try her best to spend time with him. But it was Kagome who acted as a mom to him now. She was always there.

Shippo continued to ponder through the night, while the others anxiously for his decision. Only Miroku, who was still busy with his vain attempts at wooing Kazuo, was not staring anxiously into space. Only he had no idea that the biggest decision of Shippo's life was about to be made.

Time passes quickly when you are anxious about what is to come. As did this night; as did this time. Shippo spent the night in the secret place, curled up inside the hollow tree on a bed of moss. He wished he was back in Kagome's arms, but couldn't bring himself to face her yet. Not until he had made his decision.

Everyone else was awake early, waiting anxiously for the young fox demon to return. Kagome sat near the entrance of the cave, her knees hugged to her chest, while Inuyasha paced backwards and forwards behind her. Kazuo was unusually silent, and Miwa hadn't said a word, while Akira was tracing patterns in the sand. Suddenly, Kagome's voice broke the silence.

"He's here," she murmured, and every stopped to look.

Sure enough, Shippo appeared through the trees, walking towards the cave. He stopped in the cave mouth, quite aware that everyone was staring at him. He noticed Inuyasha glaring at him and recalled his words from only the afternoon before. _I want an answer tomorrow_. Well, tomorrow was today, but was Shippo really ready to make his decision?

"So, have you made up your mind?" the half-demon asked gruffly.

Shippo twisted his hands nervously, "I…I…"

But he couldn't bring himself to make a decision and shook his head frantically, howling, "I don't know! I just don't know!"

Before he knew it, Shippo was suddenly jerked upwards as Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail. He stared fearfully into the angry golden eyes of the half-demon and waited for him to speak.

"I told you to make a decision, Shippo!" Inuyasha snarled, "Is it that hard? Quit dawdling and make up your mind already so we can leave! I'm sick of you wasting our time!"

Angry tears welled up in Shippo's eyes, "You don't understand, Inuyasha! You don't understand how hard it is!"

"I don't care how hard it is!" Inuyasha snapped, fully on the end his tether, "You've wasted enough of our time, Shippo! So make up your damn mind before I make it up for you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, shocked by his words.

"You're so stupid!" Shippo howled, struggling in Inuyasha's grip, "I can't believe you're so heartless! Let me go! Let me go!"

He fished inside his top and pulled something out of his sleeve, throwing it at Inuyasha's head. It turned out to be his spinning top, and it struck the half-demon's head painfully, leaving a tiny red mark. Surprised, Inuyasha dropped the fox demon and held a hand to his head. Shippo struggled to his feet and glared tearfully at the half-demon.

"Y-you're such an idiot, Inuyasha," he sniffled, wiping a hand across his eyes, "I-if you think I'm wasting s-so much of your time, then leave! And I'm not coming with you!"

A shocked silence followed these words. Kagome stared at the young fox, but he refused to meet her eyes. Kazuo had pressed her hands over her mouth as she watched the argument, but now she lowered them and whispered, "Shippo, do you mean…?"

"Y-yes," Shippo sniffled, not daring to look at any of his human friends, "I-I'm staying. I-I wouldn't want to w-waste any more of Inuyasha's time a-anyway!"

"Shippo…" Kagome could barely believe her ears. She reached out towards him, but he evaded her hand, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered, before breaking into sobs and fleeing from the cave once more. Kagome stared after him, feeling as though something had just been torn from her chest, leaving a hollow space where it had once been.

She didn't even try to halt the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Thankyou, Kazuo," Kagome told the motherly fox not long afterward, "for giving us food and shelter and being so kind. I hate to leave, but there are a lot of things we need to do."

"It has been a pleasure to have you and your friends here, Kagome," Kazuo smiled, taking Kagome's hands in her own, "Perhaps one day we will meet again."

Kagome nodded, her eyes still puffy from crying, "I hope so. Please…take care of Shippo. I'm sure he will… he will be very happy here."

"I will treat him like he is my own son," Kazuo assured the young miko, "I promise. Thankyou for bringing him to us, and for caring for him for so long. Thankyou, Kagome, and farewell."

"Goodbye, Kazuo," Kagome replied, and then waved to Miwa and Akira, "Goodbye Akira! Goodbye Miwa!"

Akira waved cheerily back, but Miwa merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shippo hadn't come to say goodbye. Only Akira knew where he was. Saying goodbye would be too hard for him, Kagome realized that. But she wished she could have seen him again, at least one more time.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara!" Kazuo called, waving, "I hope we meet again!"

"I too hope we meet again!" Miroku called back, before Sango grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

"Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, "Before we waste any more time."

Reluctantly, Kagome waved goodbye to the fox demon family and turned away. She tried not to think that she was leaving Shippo behind, but his tiny face kept flashing before her mind's eye. Dashing unshed tears from her eyes, she hurried to catch up with Inuyasha. Together, but not entirely whole, they headed back for the Bone-Eaters Well, for soon it would be Christmas Eve and Kagome was due home.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," was what Kagome had told her friends before she leapt into the well.

Now she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the small fox demon that had somehow wormed his way into her heart. With him gone, it felt like part of her heart was missing, as though it had drifted away upon the winds. She couldn't cry any more, there were no more tears to do so, so she merely stared into nothingness and imagined Shippo's laughing face.

She had come home to see the presents she had bought for Inuyasha and the others all wrapped neatly in a pile. She had left her mother a note stating what present was for whom, and her mother had even gone to the trouble of labelling all the wrapped gifts. Kagome had picked out Shippo's present from the pile and almost burst into tears. But she'd held those tears back and now she just wondered what was to be done with the present. What now, that he was no longer there to give it to? She had been so looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he opened it. But now, would that ever happen?

Christmas was meant to be a cheerful affair, but all through the marvellous dinner her mother had cooked up, Kagome remained dismally silent. Her mother worried about her, but knew better than to ask. The night passed with Kagome receiving several gifts and placing others under the Christmas tree for her family. Sota begged to be allowed to open his but was told he had to wait until morning.

Though Kagome thanked for family for the gifts she had received, and for the dinner her mother had prepared, they could still see that something heavy was weighing on her mind. It was late night, when Kagome was laying sleepless on her bed, that Mrs Higurashi came into her daughter's room.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sat up quickly, surprised to see her mother in her room so late at night, "Mamma! What is it?"

"You seem troubled," her mother replied, sitting down on the edge of Kagome's bed, "and as your mother I think it is my duty to find out what is wrong and fix it!"

"Oh mamma," Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I don't think it can be fixed. I feel liked I've…lost a friend. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Come here," her mother coaxed, spreading her arms invitingly. Kagome sank into her mother's arms, finding relief in her comforting embrace, and sighed.

"I know that sometimes life is hard and things don't always happen the way we want them to," Mrs Higurashi murmured gently into her daughter's ear, "But if you just face every day with a smile on your face and a hopeful heart, I know things will turn out for the best. Whatever happens, you know that we will always love you. And so will your friends."

Kagome smiled despite the lone tear that was rolling down her cheek, "thanks, mamma."

"Now get some rest. And Merry Christmas, my dear Kagome."

"Merry Christmas, Mamma."

It was harder than usual to haul her bag out of the well when she returned to the feudal era the next morning, probably due to all the presents. So she was glad that Sango and Miroku were there to help.

"I see you came back, just as you promised," Miroku smiled, taking the large yellow bag off her hands, "This is rather heavy! What have you got in here?"

"Your presents," Kagome replied, with the ghost of a smile, "and…Shippo's…"

Sango put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "perhaps we can go visit him and give it to him."

Kirara mewled in agreement, and the small group headed towards the sacred tree, where Inuyasha was sitting waiting for them. He stood up when he saw them emerge from the bushes, and strode over to Kagome.

"Good, you're back," he said gruffly, "The sooner we get this Christmas thing over with, the sooner we can keep looking for the final shard."

Kagome smiled vaguely, "You can't rush Christmas."

Several minutes later, the group was sitting in a small circle beneath the sacred tree as Kagome fished inside her bag for the presents. She pulled them all out and placed them in a pile, reading the name tag on each one. When she came to Shippo's present, she paused. Inuyasha stared.

"Is that…?"

"Shippo's present," Kagome sighed, "I bought it before…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked away, still holding the present in her hands. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. They knew, out of all of them, Shippo's departure was the hardest for Kagome. And they knew they had no way of comforting her.

"Listen…" Inuyasha began awkwardly, trying to think of a way to make Kagome feel better. But suddenly a familiar voice called from the bushes.

"Don't begin without me!"

Hardly daring to believe her ears, Kagome jumped to her feet and whirled around. The bushes rustled as though disturbed by a small animal, and suddenly a little demon popped out into the clearing – a little demon with a fluffy, fox-like tail. Kagome stared, her eyes shining with tears, not believing what she was seeing. But there was no mistaking him, from his little blue shirt to his startling green eyes and his fluffy fox tail – Shippo had returned.

"I-is there a present for me?" Shippo asked hesitantly, a little nervous with everyone staring at him.

"Y-you're back," Kagome whispered, her legs trembling. Suddenly, with a howl like a wounded dog, she dashed towards the young fox demon and smothered him in a hug.

"Oh, Shippo, I thought you'd left us!" Kagome cried, hugging him to her chest as tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks, "How…why are you here?"

Shippo patted her back awkwardly with his tiny paws and looked up at her tearful face, "I had a lot of time to think about it and…I realised I made the wrong choice. I want to stay with you, Kagome. You're not just my friends…you're my family too! A-and, like you said, Christmas is a time for family and friends! So I came back! I-is that…ok?"

Kagome stared at him in silence for a few moments before smiling through her tears and hugging him once more, "Of course that's ok, Shippo. I'm so glad you're back."

"We all are," Sango agreed, kneeling down next to them and hugging them both. Kirara meowed softly and pushed her way into the hug. Miroku stood up and strode over to join in, wrapping his arms around the two girls and the two small demons. Only Inuyasha remained sitting on the outskirts, and he made no move to join the group hug. As everyone separated and strode back to the half-demon, Shippo and Inuyasha met each other's eyes. The fox demon sighed and pulled something out of his robe, holding it out to the half-demon.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I want you to have this. As a thankyou for helping me make up my mind," Shippo stated, holding out a tiny statue of a fox, "It's a special heirloom from my father."

Inuyasha held his hand out, surprised by the gift, "you didn't have to do that, Shippo…"

Shippo placed the statue in Inuyasha outstretched hand and stepped back, "yes I did."

Suddenly a cloud of smoke obscured the half-demon, who yelled in surprise and started coughing. When the smoke had cleared, they found themselves staring at the amusing sight of the half-demon with his hand pinned to the ground thanks to the, now much larger, statue. Shippo snickered.

"That's what you get for yelling at me!" he giggled, and Inuyasha snarled as he attempted to shift the trick statue. But it wouldn't budge.

"Damn…you…Shippo!"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, "alright, Shippo, you can release him now."

Shippo sighed with mock-relent and waved a paw, "only because I'm so merciful…"

The statue turned back to its original size with a pop, and Inuyasha was freed. The first thing he did, of course, was clobber Shippo over the head. The young fox demon howled as a red lump rose out of his hair, and Kagome quickly scooped him into her arms.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, her eyes glowing with fury, "SIT!"

And once more Inuyasha found himself face-first in the ground, uttering curse words under his breath. As he struggled to push himself back up he muttered, "Maybe it would have been better if you didn't come back!"

But everyone knew he didn't really mean it. Smiling, Kagome set the young fox demon down and clapped her hands, gathering the attention of her friends.

"Present time!" she cried, and Shippo could have jumped for joy.

As it was, Shippo was very pleased with his present of joke toys and spinning tops. Miroku flicked through the history book, intrigued by what the people in Kagome's time thought of monks like him. Sango admired the comb she had received, while Kirara was looking very cute in her new collar. At last, Kagome handed the last present to Inuyasha, who blushed upon taking it from her.

"Y-you didn't have to get me anything," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"Kagome," Shippo said, tugging on her sleeve, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Shippo!" Kagome stood up and strode away, leaving Inuyasha the open the present himself.

She sat down on a fallen tree, and Shippo hopped up onto her lap. He looked up at her with his big green eyes, his expression unusually serious.

"I just wanted you to know that…" Shippo mumbled, "…that you remind me of my mom. You're kind and sweet, just like she was, and you're always there for me. We might be a strange group, but we're more than just friends, aren't we? We're family."

Kagome smiled gently, her heart warmed by these simple words, "Thankyou, Shippo. That means a lot to me. And I am glad to be a part of your family."

Shippo blushed, "I-I didn't manage to get you a present for Christmas…"

But Kagome just laughed and hugged him, "You've already given me a present! You came back – and that's the best present I could ever ask for. I'm just so glad everything is back to normal."

But their moment was interrupted by a furious shout from Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't say she hadn't been expecting that, though.

"_Kagome_!" The half-demon roared, angrily, no doubt having discovered the collar she'd bought him.

Kagome giggled softly, happy that their mismatched family was back together once more. She winked at Shippo.

"Oops! I guess he didn't like his present!"

**A/N: Enjoyed the short story? :) If you feel so inclined, reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**~RiverGriffinX  
**


End file.
